Sabriel
Sabriel is swift and fearless and will do anything to protect her Seeker. Coupled with her ability to bounce back instantly from most battles, she is a dangerous opponent. Sophie Casterwill's faithful fighter, Sabriel is among the toughest and most loyal Titans available to Seekers. History Sabriel was one of Sophie's first Titans and her favorite to use in battle against the Organization. During the final confrontation with the Professor, Sabriel was affected by the Spikes ability of Dominator and, in protecting Sophie, refused to return to her Amulet. She and her Amulet were then destroyed by a Rippleburst spell from the Professor thanks to Sabriel exhausting her energies using her Supertough ability. After using this ability to protect Sophie, Sabriel disappeared, apparently for good. Thanks to the power of Powerbonding, however, Sabriel re-appeared by Sophie's side with her summoning icon appearing directly on Sophie's hand. Powerbonded Sabriel defended her Seeker from a treacherous situation against Undine, the Water Spirit and Coralgolem in which Sophie was unable to summon any of her other Titans. After the trial, Sabriel was re-united with her sister Titan, Sorcerel, and was then used by Sophie to fight against both the Organization and the Blood Spiral. Abilities Sabriel's skills are compacted into her phenomenal martial ability. With her mighty rapier and armor stronger than anything forged by human blacksmiths, she is a terrifying opponent in close quarters and she has never met a problem she couldn´t cut down to size. Sabriel has another special ability that's little-known except by those Seekers fortunate enough to have wielded the Titan. She is able to fight through a level of damage that would normally send a Titan back into an Amulet. Of course, this power is rarely used, as it can cause considerable damage to Sabriel's Amulet, which allows her to remain invoked. Nonetheless, it is a powerful ability to possess in those moments when the survival of your Titan goes hand in hand with your own survival. Powerbonding If the bond between Titan and Seeker becomes very strong, it is possible that the Titan can survive without the amulets and become part of the Seeker. When Sabriel became Powerbonded, Sophie could summon Sabriel from her hand, on which Sabriel's icon would appear. Sophie reunited and Powerbonded with Sabriel while retrieving Sorcerel and battling against Undine, the Water Spirit and Coralgolem. Through Powerbonding, Sabriel and Sophie are able to use new abilities including Truth Shield to protect against attacks and Mirror Fight to allow Sabriel to perfectly copy her Seeker´s moves. When together with Sorcerel and Sophie, they can activate the Triple Truth Shield ability along with other new and more powerful fighthing moves. Sabriel has even defeated Hitokiri, witch is one of the quickest titans available to seekers. Design History Our concept for Sabriel was a feminine Titan who was very skilled with a sword and able to take many hits in a battle before having to return to her amulet. She is the perfect match for Sophie — both are feisty and good at combat, and nobody would ever think they’re weak! One version of Sabriel in development had her levitating multiple swords around herself, but in the end, we stuck with the idea that she was a master swordswoman. She looks calm, graceful, and fearless, just like Sophie. Sabriel (Rough Sketch).jpg|Rough Sketch of Sabriel. Sabriel (Pencil Sketch).jpg|Pencil Sketch of Sabriel Gallery Sabriel's Amulet.jpg|Sabriel's Amulet Sabriel's Icon.jpg|Sabriel's Icon Sabriel.jpg|Sabriel Sabriel2.jpg|Sabriel sabriel power bonding icon.jpg|Powerbonding Icon Sabriel PB.png|Powerbonded Sabriel Trivia * Her summoning command is 'Fight with us' * Sabriel’s name is based on the word saber (British English, sabre), a sword. *An older name for her was Rapier, based on the rapier which is a light, very narrow sword. * Sabriel's blade, despite being called a rapier, more closely resembles a scimitar or a saber. * Like humans, Sabriel and Sorcerel also share a sister relantioship. Category:Need To Rewrite Category:Titans Category:Draco-Titans Category:Casterwill Titans Category:Warrior Titans Category:Powerbonded Titans Category:Huntik Foundation Titans Category:Average Titans Category:Season 1 Titans Category:Season 2 Titans